


The Little Prince AU

by Fallenangelcas98



Category: Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince (2015), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Cute, Fanart, Gift Exchange, M/M, The Little Prince - Freeform, Valentine's Day, spn family valentine's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangelcas98/pseuds/Fallenangelcas98
Summary: Cas is the little prince and Dean went on a journey to find him
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 11
Collections: SPN Family Valentine's





	The Little Prince AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second drawing I did for Hannah in the SPN Family Valentine's secret gift exchange  
> Hope you like it!


End file.
